Illegal Dealer
by Yaoi Story
Summary: Joey work secretly under Marik who is the leader for arms dealer and drugs. Kaiba realized who Joey is working for and he intend to stop him. Marik is in love with Joey but somehow he think that's his love is one sided. Joey had a major problem, whoever he love will die so will Joey finally able to find someone he can actually love.
1. Secret

-My Secret-

Joey was sleeping in class as usual but the teacher was getting tired of yelling at him all the time so they just let him be. Kaiba as usual do his work in class or wherever he goes. Joey thinks it's disturbing that he will always hear someone typing in the computer. He didn't sleep well last night because of his work.

The bell rings and students pack their things to go home. Joey stretch out his arms.

'You're having a good sleep.' Say Tristan as he pat Joey back.

'Yeah, I think so.' Joey yawns.

'I don't know how you get into this school mutt.' Kaiba appear front of him. 'If outsiders look at you right now they will think that you're pathetic.'

'Get out my sight moneybags. You're existent make me sick.' After Joey say that Kaiba slam the table.

'You're going to regret saying that. Even dogs got better brain than you.' Then Kaiba walk out from the class. As usual girls stop talking to take a look at the Kaiba. Who wouldn't, Kaiba is the richest person and the CEO for Kaiba Corporation.

'I hate him.' Joey walk back home with his friend, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Ryou.

'How come you two always fight? When you two are alone you're both are like cats and dogs. Can any of you create peace?' Ask Yugi.

'Not going to happen.' Joey answer. He can't imagine himself being friend with Kaiba. He wants to puke thinking about it.

'Won't it be funnier if you two are in love?' Joey quickly shakes Ryou head. He can't let Ryou imagine further about BL.

'Want to hang out at the arcade?' Tristan asks as he took out his wallet. 'I had collected a lot of money from my part time so I can have all day long in fun.' He laughs.

'Let's go.' Ryou say.

Yugi nod his head agree to them.

'I will just dance since I had the highest score by far.' Tea elegantly walks like a ballerina. They all knew that Tea love to dance and she's already a pro.

'I… I have to skip.' Joey says.

Everyone turn back and look at Joey. 'Again…?' they all say at once.

'After you got a part time job, we can't spend our time together. Can you skip once?' Tristan says. He was sad that his best friend will not joining them again.

'Sorry, if I skip this job my boss will be angry.' Joey looks at his watch. 'I got to go. Have fun without me.' Then Joey leaves before any of them about to say something.

Kaiba was busy working as usual. (I'm telling the truth. Because in the anime he is always with his work well not so much since there's more about dueling anyway get back to the story). He sighs to see more paperwork to be done.

'I wonder what that mutt is doing.' Kaiba slap his face. 'Why the hell did I just say that. Who would care about that stupid mutt?'

Meanwhile Joey suddenly sneezes.

'Did I catch a cold?' he says as he closes his nose.

Joey continues to walk on the deserted place, it was dark, spooky and he can hear people beat up each other. He continues to walk till he reaches a building that's still hasn't been vandalism yet by the gangster. Joey knocks the door and a black man with a suit peek outside the window.

'You may come in Mr. Joey.' The door was open and Joey enters.

He walks toward the changing room and change to black clothes from top to bottom. He also wears a black leather shoes. Lastly he wears a jacket that is half button. As he was done he let the black guy took his uniform away.

'Where's the boss?' Joey asks.

'At the usual place, he's been waiting for you.' say the black guy as he walks away.

Joey put his hands in his pocket and walks toward the head office which is located at the fifth floor. Joey walks up the stairs and walk slowly as he can. As he arrives, he knocks on the door.

'Come in.' the teenager voice said.

Joey opens the door. 'Miss me.' He says. 'Marik sama.'

Marik smile to see Joey enter. Instead sitting on the chair that has been provided, Joey sat on the corner of the table and face Marik. Joey takes out a note and hand it over to Marik.

'You're already got a buyer. You're fast as usual.' Marik smile as he read the note.

(Just in case if any of you want to know what Joey is working as, Joey is a part of an illegal team that sells weapon and drugs secretly. Sell weapon = arms dealer. Sell drugs = Drugs dealer. So you can imagine how much money they already make.)

'I'm lucky to have you in my team, Joey.' Marik touches Joey soft hair. Joey blushes since he's happy that his boss appreciates his work.

'I heard that we will travel soon. When are we going?' Joey asks as his curiosity rise up. 'Can I go too? I'm going to graduate soon.'

Marik laugh to see his Joey is acting like a child. 'Be patient, I will take you with me since I need you by my side.' Say Marik as he pulls Joey closer to him. 'Remember to let our relationship a secret. We don't want other workers to find out.'

Joey just simply pushes his boss away gently. 'You're right, since all of them love me and….. I don't remember of having any relationships with you.'

Marik grin his teeth. It has been 5 years since Joey start working with him. He thought that after all those years Joey will finally had feeling for him but it seems that their relationship doean't grows an inch.

'You got someone you like Joey?' Marik asks. He wants to find out more about Joey.

'If I do have one, I prefer keeping it a secret. I don't want any of you to hunt him down.' Joey stood up and opens the window. 'Anyway I was forbidden to love.'

Marik was surprise to hear it. 'Why do you say that?' he asks as he stand next to Joey.

'I fell in love with a girl. She was beautiful and words can't even describe her looks. There will always sparkle in her eyes as her smile. She's the person that I wish to be forever.'

'Who is that person?' Marik smile as he is yelling in his inside. He doesn't like when Joey fell in love with someone he doesn't know.

Joey looks outside and saw the fluffy cloud up at the sky. 'That person is my sister.' Joey didn't realize that Marik is very relieved until he fell down on the chair. 'She was murder.'

Marik glance at Joey. It must be very sad for someone you love die. 'Then why her death has to do with you forbid loving?'

Joey turns to look at Marik as he shows his faint smile. 'She's not the only one I love die. Mom, dad, Mai and Serenity had left me. So I don't want fell in love so I won't be hurt and I don't want that person to be in danger because of me.'

Marik pull Joey and hug him tightly. He rub Joey head with sympathy.

'Marik sama?'

'You make me really disappointed Joey.' Joey looks up at him confusedly. 'We're dealers will experience those anyway. We get hurt anytime and anywhere. We can also get kill anytime.' Marik say as he put his fingers beneath Joey chin and lift it up.

'What are you trying to say Marik sama?' Joey asks.

'Can you see that, you fell on love or not you will still experience it?' Marik trace his finger at Joey back. Joey let out some soft sound of pleasure. 'Do you want to try it Joey?'

Joey shakes his head but was stop with Marik kiss. The kiss was deep. Their tongue is playing inside Joey mouth. As Marik pull out his he lick the saliva that had come out.

'Do you want to try to fell in love with me?' Marik kiss Joey one more.

Joey is breathing loudly for air. His face had gone red. Marik can't sure if Joey is blushing of pleasure or embarrass but he didn't mind at all.

'You want to die?' Joey chuckle as he blushes. Marik smile as he sees his Joey is resting his head on his chest. 'If I die I will take you down with me.'

'You're mean.' Joey laughs. He likes to come here every day. He knew the business they're doing is illegal but he's smiling. Ever since he meets Marik he's life had never been happier.

'Marik sama, I will stay by your side until the end. Forever I'll become your shield and sword.' Marik take Joey hand and kisses it.

'You're so obedient to me. Remember this; I don't want you to ever hurt yourself. You're special than others who is under my control.'

'Yes, Marik sama.' Joey give Marik another kiss at the lips.


	2. Tell Me

-Tell me-

It is weekend today; Mokuba had just invite Yugi and his friend for a party at Kaiba mansion. They all agree to go except for Joey.

'Come on Joey, can you skip work today?' Tea asks as she seated on the sofa.

Tea volunteers to go to Joey house to persuade him. She thought Joey will say yes and be happy to go but Joey answer was different from her imagination.

'Joey, you seem to be further from us. Ever since your family and Ms. Mai die you change. You didn't hang out with us like we use too.'

Joey just stays silent as he serves some tea.

'I'm sorry Tea, is just that I'm busy with work and I got no time for this kind of stuff.' Then he put back the try back to the sink.

'Joey….I really misses you. We miss you. Just go to the party even though it's only one minute. We really want to spend time with you like we use too.' Tea stands up and holds Joey hands. 'Please, think of this a request of a friend. We don't want to force you.'

'The way you're saying it is the same as forcing.' Joey takes his hand away from Tea. 'I got work to attend too. Tell Mokuba I say thanks for inviting me.'

Joey takes his coat that is hanging at his closet.

'The door locks automatically. Remember that.' Joey then leaves Tea all by herself.

Tea looks around. 'I just realized something. How come I never ask where Joey is working?'

Mokuba is busy checking things to make sure the party is perfect. Everyone he knew will come to the party. The foods are ready, the entertainment and the person who is the start of the party is none other than his brother Seto Kaiba.

'I can't wait for Yugi and the other to come. How about you brother? Why don't you bring a special date tonight?' Mokuba wink at his brother.

Seto cough. He doesn't have anyone special. (Meaning he is still single). For him he only needs Mokuba. (He doesn't realized that Mokuba will leave him sooner or later. I think.)

'Have you already invited your entire friend?' Kaiba ask as Mokuba check the attendance list. Suddenly Mokuba phone ring.

'Hello is this Mokuba?' ask Tea.

'Oh, yeah this is me.' answer Mokuba.

'I have something to tell you. Joey he….'

'I see.' Say Mokuba sadly. Then he turns off his phone. 'Joey won't be coming.' Say Mokuba to her brother.

'That's weird. That mutt always interested in party.' Say Kaiba suspiciously. 'Does he have something more important to attend to?'

Kaiba check the calendar in his phone. Joey doesn't have anything important for today so why doesn't he reject in coming. Does this have something to do of what Kaiba say to him at school?

'Why does this have to happen when I was about…?' Kaiba suddenly say it out loud.

Mokuba smile as he looks at his brother.

'Are you hiding something from me?' Mokuba ask. 'Maybe is your feelings, perhaps.'

Kaiba place his hand at Mokuba head. 'Mind your own business.' He then left Mokuba smiling excitedly.

Joey was in a limo with his boss.

'Marik sama, are you sure about doing this? I can't let you risk you life.' Joe said as he lends Marik a gun but Marik politely didn't accept it.

'Even though I'm an arms dealer, I'm not suited to use a gun. Even more if the blood was splash to my face.' Marik say as he takes Joey hand. 'It will be waste for your beauty to be waste on fighting but once you step in my world there's no going back.'

Joey nod. He took back the gun and put it in his pocket.

'I will sign you when he seems to annoy me. (Means that kill the customer) You got it Joey.' Marik say as he licks Joey fingers. Joey blush with embarrassment.

'Ma….Marik sama. Please let go of my hand…' Joey says. He doesn't want to make his boss angry so he can't pull back his hand without permission.

'Alright, I will continue after we finish our business with them.' Marik place Joey hand down. He can see Marik is disappointed but work is work and Joey can let himself fall. He had to concentrate or they both are dead.

'We're here.' Say the driver as he open the door for Marik. Marik walk out calmly with his head high.

Joey look around and as he thought. They were snipers. Its good thing that Joey knows how to handle them but know he needs to await order from Marik. In front of them was the most expensive hotel that can only be afford by rich people.

'Shall we go in, Joey?' Joey nods his head and then he accompanies his boss inside. They take the lift to go to the highest floor of the hotel.

They both then arrive at a room number '444.'

'It's the number of death.' Marik say as his smile. 'I wonder who will be the one to be the victim for the number.'

The security opens the door for Marik and Joey to enter.

'Marik sama, rest assures. I will do everything I can so you won't meet death.' Joey says seriously. Marik laugh as he hears that.

'I would love to see you prove it to me Joey.' Marik smile at Joey and wink. Joey smile back and nodded.

Marik seated on the couch while Joey stands beside him. As Marik is comfortable drinking tea, Joey just stood there like a normal bodyguard. Then a man on a wheelchair enters the room. It was Pegasus; he was the customer for Marik.

'Have you prepared the weapon I ask you?' Pegasus smile while combing his beard. Marik smile back at him but Joey can see that Marik actually want to get out from there. It's not because he scare or anything is just that Marik much prefer talking with someone his age than an old man with a wheelchair.

'The weapon is ready to be sent but…' Marik face expression change.

'But…. What?' ask Pegasus.

Marik put a paper on top of the coffee table. Pegasus took it and read it. He was shock.

'You still haven't paid the 20% more. I won't hesitate of selling the money to someone else if you still haven't paid in full.' Marik glare.

'Don't say that, you know I will pay you after I use the weapon.' Marik slam the table.

'Should I repeat? You have to pay full or I won't hesitate to sell it to someone else!' shout Marik.

Pegasus takes out a gun and stand up. He pointed it directly at Marik.

'That's weird. From the report I receive your legs aren't suppose to move at all. Good thing I didn't bought it or I will lose a lot of money making deals with you.' Marik smirks. He flips his hair.

Pegasus two bodyguards rush in and pointed their gun at Joey.

'Give me the weapon or you have to choose to die in the hand of the snipers or us.' Pegasus shouts.

'Joey, you can kill them.' Say Marik.

'I thought you say to wait for your sign.' Joey asks as he takes out his gun. 'Don't tell me that they bored you.'

Marik yawn and close his eyes. 'Finish them off.'

Joey ran fast toward them. The two bodyguards shoot at Joey but Joey blocks their attack with his gun. Joey is a train soldier and pro in hand to hand combat. As they were trying to shoot Joey again, Joey quickly block the shooting by making one of the bodyguards as shield.

'Damn you' he said. Joey just keeps calm.

Pegasus was surprise to see Joey move that fast. He changes his target to Joey and was about to shoot but someone else had already shot him. It was Marik.

'Didn't you say you're not the type to use gun.' Joey said as he shoots the bodyguard head. (Remember this Joey had been in this business for five years so killing people is normal to him.)

'Indeed but that doesn't mean I won't use it to protect you.'

Marik walk over to Joey and give him a quick kiss.

'Shall I kill him?' Joey says as he pointed the gun at Pegasus.

'Wait…! I will pay full so please spare me my life.' Pegasus beg as he destroy his pride by kneeling at an arms dealer.

'Sign here.' Joey gives him a paper and a pen. Joey look at Pegasus as he sign the paper.

'He… here, take it.' He hands over the paper. Marik took it and smile.

'Thanks for the corporation and goodbye.' He pointed the gun at Pegasus.

'Wait..! I sign the paper!' he shouted.

'I didn't say anything about sparing your life.' The he shoot him multiple times without mercy. Joey stops him.

'Marik sama, are you angry?' Joey can see that behind the smile there's another expression that Marik hiding.

'He tries to shoot my precious Joey.' Marik put his hands at Joey waist and pull him closer.

'Marik sama…. Never once I remember I had given you my heart.' Joey says as he looks up. 'I told you I won't fell in love anymore.' Marik ignore what Joey say and continue to kiss him.

'Tell me you love me.' Marik asks.

'Is that an order?' Joey shows his trouble look. He holds Marik tightly while biting his lips.

'Yes, it is.' Marik say disappointedly. He wants Joey to say it from his heart.

'I love you.' Joey say emotionless. Marik push Joey away.

'Let's go back home.' Joey simply nods. He touch his lips, and thought. Why is it that my heart was beating fast every time I'm around you?'


	3. I Love You

-I Love You-

The party was fun and everyone is dancing around with their partner. Kaiba had no choice but to talk with all the ladies that trying to seduce him.

'This party would be more fun if Joey is here.' Say Tristan.

Yugi look at Tea that is sitting at the corner.

'Tea, are you alright?' Yugi ask. Tea smile at him.

'Is just that Joey seemed…?' She looks down. 'Don't you think its weird Yugi? Two years ago Joey suddenly lives in an expensive apartment and the time we spent together is shorter.'

'Yugi give Tea a glass of juice. 'Drink it and feel better.'

She drinks it with just one gulp. Kaiba look around to see if that Mutt decide to show up but he's nowhere to be seen.

'Of all day why can't he come on my birthday?' Kaiba is disappointed but he didn't show it in his face.

Mokuba watch her brother from afar. 'Don't worry brother; I will do everything in my power to bring Joey to this party.'

Mokuba had secretly asked few people to pick up Joey from his house.

Joey was lying down on the couch. He sighs as he looks up at the ceiling. He sighs again. Marik had never pushed him before so it was a shock.

'I can't love you. Why can't you understand?' Joey closes his eyes. Suddenly he heard knocks on the door.

'That's weird. Aren't Yugi and the others are suppose to be in Kaiba party.' Joey says as he look ouside his glass window. There's some people in suits are waiting outsides.

'Don't tell me they're enemies. How do they find me here?' Joey quickly takes his gun. 'Should I let them inside and kill them without people witness it. Too risky but that's all he got.

He opens the door while hiding his gun behind his back.

'Come in.' Joey smiles as he pull one of them inside. The others follow him at the back.

'Good, now I can kill them all at once.' Joey says to himself as he about to take out a gun.

'Katsuya Jounouchi, we had come here to take you personally to Kaiba party.' Joey was shock but it was too late. He had already taken out his gun.

All of them were surprise.

'Um….this is….this is a toy gun. I was about to scare you.' Joey smile as he laugh. He was pinching himself at the back. This is bad….. Joey says in the inside.

Then all of them start to laugh. They pull Joey to the car.

'Wait, I'm not in a mood for party.' Say Joey nervously.

They all ignore Joey and push him inside the car.

'Make Mr. Kaiba happy!' shout one of them.

Joey just shows a desperate smile as he was taken away to Kaiba party.

Mokuba was looking at his watch all the time. He was even tapping his foot. Kaiba notice this behavior and walk toward his little brother.

'What's wrong Mokuba?' Kaiba asks.

'Nothing…..' Mokuba show his puppy eyes.

Kaiba look at his brother. He knew that Mokuba is planning something. He pats Mokuba head.

'Tell me what you're planning or I tell Yugi that you're secretly in love with him.' Kaiba smile evilly.

Mokuba jaw was wide open surprise to hear that his brother had just blackmail him.

'You wouldn't. You don't have any prove.' Mokuba try not to sound too weak.

Kaiba open his phone and show it to Mokuba. Mokuba eyes were wide open. There was his picture hugging a pillow that has Yugi face on it.

'Give up?' Kaiba say as he close his phone.

'I surrender.' Say Mokuba weakly. 'Joey is coming.'

'What did you mean Mokuba?' Kaiba ask as he was confused.

'I ask some people to take Joey to this party. You seem to be down so I decide to bring him here.' Mokuba shyly say.

Before Kaiba was about to say something, he heard people seems to be chattering louder and pointed at one direction. He look around and saw a blond hair guy is walking while putting his hands in the pocket.

'Joey…..' Kaiba say.

This is the first time Kaiba see Joey in different light. Joey is wearing a suit. Girls are all around him since they were attracted to his looks, Joey blush and make girls were more attracted to him. Yugi and his friends were also surprise to see Joey.

'Joey, you look great!' Tristan says as he put his hand around Joey. Joey smile and look at his two other friend.

'Hey, I'm here.' Joey smile.

They all start to chit chat until Kaiba interrupt them.

'I thought you wouldn't come.' He says as he look at Joey. 'I guess I was wrong.'

'What is something wrong?' Joey ask as he get close to Kaiba. 'Don't get me wrong, some strange guys came to my house and brought me here.'

'Oh….' Kaiba say awkwardly. This is the first time he's talking to Joey without any fighting.

'Want to walk in the garden?' ask Kaiba as he pointed toward the garden.

Joey looks at the direction and walk toward it.

Kaiba cough. 'I mean do you want to walk together with me at the garden?'

Joey was frozen for a second. 'Ok…..'

They both walk together and very distantly. Kaiba thought of holding hand with Joey just like in movies. But he think the idea is stupid, what if Joey tell him his disgusting.

'So...!' Joey says trying to sound cheerful as he can. 'Congrats …..'

'Thanks.' Kaiba reply as he also try to sound the best. He also blush a little. He's with the person he's in love right now, what should he say.

'We will graduate soon, which universities do you intend to go?' Kaiba say as he try to think of asking something like a friend would normally asks.

Joey was surprise to see that Kaiba asks about his future. Joey looks down feeling uneasy to answer it. He knew that he will fully be in the arms dealer for the rest of his life after graduation.

'I don't know. I haven't decided yet.' Joey stops and looks around. All kinds of flower are surrounding them. They were even types that he hasn't seen before.

'It's so beautiful…..' Joey says as he smells the sweet scent of the flower.

'It is isn't it…?' Kaiba pick a flower and give it to Joey. 'This white rose suit you.'

Joey takes the flower from him. 'Thanks.'

'The white rose means it's pure, heavenly, secrecy, silence, innocence and charm.' Kaiba say as he smile thinking that Joey will laugh and say it was funny but he got a different reaction.

Joey shows a faint smile as he stares at the flower. He gently touch it and he hold it tightly and let his blood came out. Kaiba was shock and quickly take Joey hand.

'What are you doing?' Kaiba ask as he looks at Joey bloody hand.

'Is just that I think that red rose is much more suited for me.' Joey smile but Kaiba knew that smile was not a happy one.

'You don't have to worry Kaiba. These have nothing to do with you.' Joey was pulling back his hand but Kaiba won't let it go. Kaiba lick Joey wound and Joey accidently scream softly as he blushes.

'Ah…' Joey says cutely.

Kaiba was stunned since he never sees Joey like that in his life.

'Are you done?' Joey say as he look away embarrass of what he just did.

'Joey, I… I have something to tell you.'

Joey pulls back his hand.

'I got to go…' Joey was about to walk away and Kaiba quickly stop him.

'Joey please listen even though is just for a moment.' Kaiba want Joey to listen to it even if it does cost his life.

'Let go of me.' Joey push Kaiba away and suddenly he trip and fell. Kaiba fell with him too.

'Kaiba…..' Joey say as his face got was red as tomato.

Kaiba was on top of him. Kaiba look down at Joey and blushes. Never in his life he will think he will be on top of Joey.

'Kaiba… what are you doing?' he say as Kaiba was holding both of Joey wrist to make sure he can't run away. 'Let me go…'

'I won't, and do you want to know why.' Kaiba ask as he bring near his face near to Joey.

'Why…?' Joey asks.

'It's because I love you.' Kaiba then kiss Joey.

Joey eyes were wide open in shock meanwhile Kaiba eyes were close. As Kaiba stop he open back his eyes to see Joey reaction.

'Why…. Why did you do that? Why Kaiba…?' Joey says softly.

'I told you that I love you.' Kaiba say as he let go of Joey wrist.

'I can't believe you did that!' Joey shout and kick Kaiba. 'Do you want to die!'

Kaiba rub his stomach as it was in pain. He didn't think that Joey will kick him this hard.

'How dare you kiss me? I don't remember that I give you permission to kiss me even more to love me.' Joey shouted. He then stand up and start to walk away.

'Give me a reason!' shout Kaiba. He doesn't want to lose Joey since he love him so much.

'I will say it and I won't repeat.' Joey then look back at Kaiba.

'You will die if you ever make fell in love with you.' then he walk away leave Kaiba in confusion.

'Why does he say that? Damn it! he must really hate me.' Kaiba slam the ground.


	4. Black Roses

-Black Roses-

Joey was lying down on his bed. He wants to shake of his feeling when Kaiba just kiss him.

'Stop thinking about it, I belong to Marik sama not him.' Joey says to himself again and again.

He put the pillow on his face. Then he closes his eyes to fell asleep but after a few minutes later he still hasn't fell asleep.

'I got school tomorrow. Why can't I fall asleep already?' Joey hugs the pillow and was very comfortable since the pillow is very comfy.

'Marik sama…' Joey say as he remember the time he and Marik first met.

*Flashback*

It was five years ago, the year when Joey first join Marik in his secret organization. That time Joey was looking for a place to work and he heard that a place where they were pay a lot at a deserted place. Joey went there alone to try to find that place. Even though Joey is just twelve, he is a brave boy. He decides to take risk in order to support his family.

'Well, well what do we have here?' a voice say. Joey look around to see where it came from and suddenly someone kick him hard at the back. He looks behind and saw a man who looks like a gangster. He is laughing hard looking at Joey.

'Where's your parent pretty boy?' He pulls Joey hair and forces him to stand up.

'Why should I tell to a person like you?' Joey spit on that man face.

The man punch Joey stomach and once more Joey fell. He kicks Joey again and again at the same place. Joey cough and lots of blood came out from his mouth.

'What are you doing in my territory?' Another voice was heard.

Joey looks at that man and was surprise to see that man run away and leave Joey sight.

'Are you okay?' The voice says as he lifts Joey head up. 'Can you hear me?'

Joey nod. That boy looks about the same age as him and he already had pierce at his ears. Joey can't recognize his face clearly since the surroundings is going blur. Joey passes out but he hears people talking in different language before he fainted.

'Nehmen Sie ihn, um meinen Platz sofort.' Say the boy.

'Wie ihr Befehl. wir werden ihn dorthin zu bringen, so schnell wie möglich.' Say another voice which sounds older.

Joey opens his eyes. He can feel something warm at his right hand. As he look at the right, he see that boy again but this time the image is clear. He was holding Joey hand.

'You're finally awake; I thought you will sleep for a whole year because you look very comfortable just now.' The boy smiles, then he hand over a glass of water to Joey.

'Thanks for saving me.' Joey says as he takes it. He then drinks it until the last drop.

'Hey what are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous and you're lucky to only meet that one guy. If he is walking with his group, you will found dead in a second.' The boy asks curiously.

Joey simply smiles as he looks at the boy. He looks innocent but at the same time Joey can feel something dangerous on him. The man suddenly ran away as soon he meets this boy. Joey looks down and looks at his hand. There some small cut, it seems that it came from the time that he fell down.

'I'm trying to find a job.' Joey says. 'My family has a lot of debt so I thought about working to let out some of their stress.'

Marik listen carefully to every word he says. He then jumps on the bed.

'You're looking for work right?' Marik say excitedly. Joey nod as he looks at Marik happy expression.

'Why don't you work with me? I can pay you a lot of money.' Marik say as he bends down his body toward Joey.

'You will….?' Joey says as he tries to stay away from Marik as far as possible.

'I will. If you work longer with me your payment will double and double until you can't imagine how much you have anymore.' Marik then pinch Joey cheek.

'Say yes, say yes.' Marik say as his pinch Joey cheek harder.

'Alright, I will do it.' Marik let go of Joey cheek and smile wider. 'So what exactly I'm suppose to do. Wash dishes, clean the floor, wash someone clothes.'

Mark laugh as he heard it. 'No silly, we sell things.'

Joey was relieved. He was glad he didn't have to do any dirty job.

'We sell illegal weapon throughout the global.' Marik say loudly.

'Weapons, global, illegal….. What!' Joey shouts. 'I take back my word.'

Joey stops talking as he feels something sharp at his chest. Marik was holding a gun and was pointed it at his chest.

'I can't quit hear you. Would you mind saying it again?' Marik smile evilly. Joey gulp as he was scare and frighten but he knew this was wrong.

'I say….. I take back my word.' Marik was surprise to hear that. He never thought Joey will say that. He smile and put the gun away.

'Alright, I accept it but…..' He looks at Joey eyes. 'Think about it since my offer will able to pay off your father debt in no time.'

'I won't do it since it will break my family hearts.' Joey says bravely. Marik smirk.

'Think again, because your choice will affect your family future.' Marik then get off the bed and walk toward the door. 'I will be here, waiting. Before I forget…' Marik say as he open the door.

'My name is Marik, the leader of arms and drug dealers. I might be young but me already capable of taking care of myself.' Marik was about to walk away until Joey interrupt.

'My name is Katsuya Jounouchi but you can call me Joey for short.' Marik smile and walk out.

'My family future… huh…' Joey sighs and lay back down on the bed.

*End Flashback*

'Because of him, my family is off debt but it didn't last long.' Joey gives another sigh.

*End Flashback*

'You're telling me you work at illegal place to gain money. Who thought you this Joey?' Joey father slap Joey hard at the face. Joey cry as he receive the slap and Joey mother try to calm his husband.

'Joey don't you know that you just put shame on the whole family. How dare you do something this disgraceful?' His father shouts as he tries to slap Joey again.

'Stop, his our son! We had already lost Shizuka and we don't want to lose him too.' Joey mother cry.

Joey sobs and cries a lot. He wipes his tears a lot of times but more tears came out.

'I…..' Joey mumbles as he holds his father sleeve. 'I did that because I love you guys.'

Joey mother hug him and tell him that she's sorry for his father behavior. Something unexpected starts to happen in front of Joey. His father starts to yell for help and he start coughing blood. Joey mother fell down and landed on the floor.

'Mom, what's wrong?' Joey shake his mother to wake her up but her face turn blue. Her whole body is cold. His father stops coughing and landed on the floor beside his mother.

'Mom…. Dad…..' Joey cries once again to see his parents had just died. NO!' Joey screams.

*End Flashback*

'I shouldn't have said the word; I shouldn't have that feeling of love. That's why I never want to feel in love again after Mai die.' Joey got up and goes to the kitchen to drink some water.

He pours some water into a cup, as he about to drink it he heard some knocks on the door.

'Who the hell is still awake at this hour?' Joey open the door. 'Who is it?' he says.

He looks around and sees there's nobody there. He looks down and sees a medium size box at his doorstep. He picks it up and locks the door. He look at the box to see if this person leave a note or anything and there are and it's right under the box.

Dear Joey,

If you had received this message I had a present to you.

I hope you will receive it seems that it somehow remind m of you.

Hope you won't take it to the heart.

Love Marik.

Joey opens the box and surprise to see what inside. He chuckle as he took it out.

It was black roses inside and it still fresh. It looks like it just had been pluck.

'Black roses signify death. You really knew me don't you.' Joey smells the flower and he put it in a vase that has already been put water inside beforehand.

He remember that his little sister Shizuka the one who thought him about the colour of roses.

Black roses signify death, coral roses conveys desire, lavender roses symbolize love at first sight and enchantment, orange roses indicate enthusiasm, desire and fascination, deep pink says thank you while light pink conveys admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. It also carry message of happiness, gracefulness and gentleness. Dark red reveals unconscious beauty while a single red rose means 'I love you', red and white roses together signify unity. Single rose in any color expresses simplicity and gratitude. White roses express purity/ heavenly, secrecy, silence, innocence and charm, white bridal rose symbolize a happy love, yellow roses indicate joy, gladness, friendship and 'I care'. Yellow rose with red tip indicates friendship falling in love.

Also if you wonder how he knew all of this again I remind you. Shizuka his little sister thought him this.

'He knew me so much….. I'm sorry Marik.' Joey quickly shut his mouth. He forgets to add 'sama' at the back.

'Death suited me.' Joey looks at his hand that has been bandage. He opens it and look at the wound. 'The color of black…' Joey smile. He presses his hand at his cheek feeling the warmth of the blood flowing through his veins.

'Marik sama and Kaiba…' Joey let out a sad voice. 'If you value your life either forget me or kill me.'


	5. Kill Me or Forever Forget

-Kill Me or Forever Forget-

Joey walk to school as he usual do at Monday. He enters the class and greet Yugi as usual and his three other friends.

'How's the party yesterday?' Yugi asks delightedly. 'Joey looks away as they all start chattering about how great the party is. Joey saw Kaiba was walking in and seated at his usual place and open his laptop and start typing like he usually did. Joey looks down on his table and places his head on it.

'Joey, why do you look so down?' Yugi ask as he worries about his friend condition.

'It's nothing… I'm just tired.' Yugi then go back to chatter with his other friends.

Secretly Kaiba was looking at Joey. He was glad not to make eye contact because he's afraid to see if Joey was angry at him for last night.

'I have to talk to him. I might get rejected again but I really need to know a reason. I want to know if Joey got an issue or he's got someone he love already.' Kaiba thought as he keeps looking at Joey as his type. He doesn't need to look at the computer anymore since he's already a pro in this kind of thing.

The day when so slow that Joey keep praying in his heart that someone kind enough to press the fire alarm so he can step out from the boring class.

'Joey, you got someone who want to meet you.' a student appear at the door. Joey was glad that he gets to step out. He quickly got up and wave goodbye to his friend. Kaiba look disappointedly as Joey left the class.

'He seems to be happy at least.' Kaiba say quietly and sigh.

'So who's this person who's going to meet me?' Joey asks as they walk side by side.

The guy just keeps silent and walks toward the music room.

'Excuse me, would you mind telling me what are we going to do here?' Joey asks as he makes sure not to step in the music room. He doesn't want someone to make a prank on him.

'I got a message from the boss.' The guy whisper softly. 'I'm Otogi, if you might hear of me.'

Joey looks around to see if anybody was around. He quickly walks in the music room and shut the door.

'I heard from you. Even though you're a skill in weapon you also get a lot of money in gambling and you can easily steal girl's heart just by showing your talent. You're very famous.' Joey says as he claps his hand.

'It's nice to know I'm famous.' Otogi smile since he like to be praise. 'I can also steal boy's heart and even yours.'

Joey stops clapping and look at Otogi seriously. Otogi stop smiling as he surprise to see Joey cute face ha d change to a serious one.

'Did I say something wrong?' Otogi asks.

Joey just cross his hand and tap his fingers.

'Get down to business, what did Marik sama wants?' Joey asks. Otogi take out a photo from his pocket and show it to Joey.

'He asks you to eliminate this boy. He thinks this will be easy for you since you had close relationship to this boy.'

Joey eyes were wide open. In that picture was Kaiba little brother, Mokuba.

'Why should I kill him?' Joey asks as he wants an explanation. He didn't realize there was a sweat drop on his face.

'The boss said that Kaiba Corporation will be disaster if the CEO had lost someone precious to him. So he says that boy will be the perfect person to be killing.' Joey grab Otogi collar and Otogi was surprise to see Joey act like that.

'I want you to contact the boss.' Joey takes out a gun and pointed it at Otogi face. 'I want to talk to him.'

Otogi look at Joey. He grabs Joey hand and Joey quickly pushes him away. 'I want you to do it now.' Joey holds the gun with both his hand.

Otogi laugh. 'You can't kill me with rubber bullets. Also I will do it for cute people like you so chill out.'

Joey put down his weapon. 'You knew it was rubber bullet? No wonder you were call an expert in weapon.'

'Indeed I am.' Otogi take out his phone. 'By looking at your weight and height, I know it was rubber bullets that contain in your guns since you take it out to easy.'

Otogi then hand over his phone to Joey.

'You're pretty interesting just like I heard. Whether you know it or not, you're actually famous too.' Otogi say as he sees Joey had start looking at Otogi contact list. 'There were lots of rumor that you and the boss had special relationship.'

Joey shut off Otogi phone and gives it back to him.

'I thought you want to contact the boss.' Otogi ask confusedly. 'Change your mind?'

'No, is just that you're giving me the fake numbers.' Joey says as he walks out.

'You knew?' Otogi ask in curiosity.

'Marik sama won't leave his trail very easily.' Joey was about to walk away before Otogi hold Joey hand to stop him.

'You're very interesting; do want to go on a date with me.' Otogi place his hand at Joey waist. 'You won't regret it.'

'I would say yes if you're Marik sama. Too bad you're not.' Joey pushes Otogi hand away and slams the door at Otogi face. 'People this day don't know what they up against. Joey look at his watch and smile. 'It's time to go home.'

Kaiba look at Joey desk before walking out from the class. Joey just misses a few periods and his bag is still there. Kaiba decide to ignore it and suddenly his phone start ringing.

'Mr. Kaiba, we got a problem. You have to come here and see this.' The voice says. Kaiba shut off his phone and quickly walk toward his limo.

Joey enters the boss room. He looks around to see where Marik is since he's not sitting at his chair like he usually does.

'Marik sama.' Joey spoke as he looks around. Then he heard a rustling sound coming from the room next door.

Marik office was connected to another room which only few people can enter. Joey is one of them.

'Marik sama?' Joey says as he walks inside.

He sigh to see his boss was sleeping with a laptop was still hasn't turn off that is right in front of him. Joey walks toward a hidden closet which located at the corner of the room and take out a blanket. He put it around Marik to make sure his boss didn't catch a cold.

Joey was about to turn off the computer as suddenly a private message pop out. Joey decides to ignore it but was surprise to see that it was from Kaiba. He looks at his sleepy boss and decided to take a quick look. It was a shock to see that the message contain the Kaiba Corporation list of buyers, the list of things that was supposed to be kept secret and Kaiba schedule.

'Why did Kaiba give this information to Marik? Didn't Marik plan to kill Mokuba to destroy Kaiba so the whole Corporation will be destry as well? Are they partners and why didn't Marik tell me about this? He didn't believe me or something?' Joey still looking at the computer creen and look disappointedly.

He thought Marik trust him to keep this a secret but it seems that Marik had things that he didn't tell him.

'I hack his computer so I will know what Kaiba is planning.' Marik says as he places his hand around Joey. 'Are you really that worry if I keep any secret from you?'

Joey nodded and Marik close the laptop. He turn Joey head to his direction so he can look at Joey.

'Do you have any reason of coming here? You got something to talk about right?' Joey once again nodded.

'I won't do as you say.' Joey shows the picture of Mokuba that Otogi give him. 'I won't.'

'What's wrong? Never once in my life I had thought you will say no to me.' Marik take the picture away and tore it to pieces. 'See, as easy as that to kill a harmless boy.'

'He's like a brother to me.' Joey said. 'Can't we just kidnap him and bribe Kaiba? That boy won't cause any damage.'

'I really hate when you care about someone else other than me.' Marik push Joey on top f the table, Joey look frighten as Marik help up a knife at Joey neck. Few drops of blood came out.

'I remember when I say I won't let you get hurt so I will be the only person who can do that to you since you're mine. Here's an order and it's absolute. So listen carefully.' Joey closes his eyes knowing what Marik will say next. 'Kill Mokuba and cut off his head from the body.'

'He is just a kid.' Joey says sadly. 'That boy is just like a brother to me.'

'Don't be a soft guy.' Marik lick Joey neck and lick the blood until no more came out.

'You're mine so it's better for you to never feel pity to others; I hope you remember my present last night. Those colors of the roses represent you.'

'The color of death, I remember it well Marik.' Joey stands up. 'It represents who I really am.'

'I'm glad you realize it.' Marik embrace Joey and whisper to Joey ears. 'Soon your heart will also be mine.'

'You will die Marik sama.' Joey said as the single drop of tear came out. 'I hate losing someone.'

'You still won't give in won't you Joey?' Marik kisses Joey and Joey put his hands around Marik.

'I will never….' Joey closes his eyes. 'If the day might come for me to fell in love please kill me. So you won't be harm.'

'The day won't come and I won't kill you.' Marik as he touches Joey lips gently with his finger.

Joey shows his neck that had been cut just now.

'I believe the killing won't be a problem.' Joey touches Marik face that is blushing. 'Either kill me or forget me so my feelings can't be return. Both hurts and I think I won't mind dying in your hands Marik sama.'

'Joey… I love you.' Marik hug Joey and tightly around his arms. Joey let himself being embrace but at the same time he want to push Marik away scare if anything happen to Marik in front of him. He can't forget of what happen to his four precious people.


	6. Secret Expose

-Secret Expose-

Kaiba stare for awhile at the few papers that is on his desk, things round him are a mess. His paper works and glass were all scattered on the ground. He break things and didn't care he got hurt because of it.

'Why…. Why does it have to be him?' Kaiba say frustrated.

He looks around to see the mess he makes but he just ignores it. He is more focusing on the paper that is still on the table.

*Flashback*

'Mr. Kaiba, I have received report that all your rivals had receive the weapon from the same arm dealers.' Say Kaiba secretary as she opens her laptop to show Kaiba the list.

'Why is it that all of them buy it from the same person?' Kaiba ask as he checked the list. It was true that his entire rival was listed in there.

'I believe it's because the leader had special connection and can easily provide weapons that is very modern.' Kaiba grin, he can't let any of his rival ruin his business.

'Do you have any clue who is the leader?' Kaiba asks.

The secretary gives Kaiba a few papers from her suitcase. Kaiba take a look at the first page.

'Marik…it's a surprise to see him had become very successful selling illegally for a young age.' Kaiba stare at the paper for a few moments.

'What are the rest of the information you got?' Kaiba ask as he takes a look at others.

'The others were the list of people who were suspected to be working under him. Thanks to the camera we somehow can identify those people.' The secretary says it proudly since she knew she did a good job explaining it.

'Get out from my office.' Kaiba say it with his angry voice.

' …?' The secretary thought she just imagine that Kaiba just tell her to get out but as she look at Kaiba who is glaring at her she is shrieking.

'Get out!' Kaiba shout. The secretary quickly ran out since she is scare to death.

'Joey….' Kaiba slam the table.

(Just as you guys already knew. Joey is one of the arms dealers. Kaiba was frustrated since he just thought about capturing those arms dealer so nobody can ruin his business until he was shock to see that Joey is one of them. That's my explanation if anyone is confused.)

*End Flashback*

Mokuba enter the room and look around.

'Brother, is everything alright?' Mokuba ask as he just stood near the door. 'Is it something has to do for me to force Joey come to the party?'

Kaiba look at his dear brother.

'No there's nothing wrong. Sorry Mokuba but I need some time alone.' Mokuba then left Kaiba alone. Mokuba take out his phone and start dialing.

'Joey, I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you busy today; I need to talk to you about something.'

'….'

'It's important so please can I talk to you. My brother is acting strange after the party.

'…..'

'Alright, let's meet up.'

'…'

Mokuba thought that maybe Joey can help him.

'I hope my brother will be alright soon.' Mokuba then stop a taxi and ask the driver to drive him to the location that Joey told him.

Meanwhile Marik is looking at Joey who is staring at a knife.

'You're going to do It.' he smile thinking that the corporation will finally reach it end.

'Yes, indeed.' Joey then walks out from the office and place the knife at his leg and his gun in the pocket.

Mokuba was sitting on a bench at the park and look at the cloud as he is waiting for Joey to arrive.

'Mokuba!' Joey shouted as he sees Mokuba.

Mokuba was delighted to see Joey. 'I'm glad you agree to meet with me. Joey…. I need your help.'

Joey looks sadly at Mokuba. He hugs Mokuba.

'Is your brother alright?' Joey asks as he look around that there's not many people in the park. 'Shall we talk as we walk?' Mokuba hold Joey hand and they both start walking around the park.

As they walk Mokuba tell Joey everything about his brother behavior. Mokuba was happy thinking that Joey is the best person to comfort his brother.

'I feel bad for your brother. I wish I can do something to help.' Joey said as they arrive on the bridge.

'I'm sure you can. Since my brother had a special feeling for you.' Mokuba wink at Joey. Joey just smile as he looks at Mokuba that is standing at the edge of the bridge.

'You should be careful Mokuba. You might fell down.' Joey says wordily.

'I'm alright. I'm not a kid anymore.' Joey stares at Mokuba back with sharp eyes. He takes out his gun and pointed at Mokuba as soon he realized that people start to go home.

'I really glad you here. If you aren't I won't able to find someone else to express my feelings. Can you help me with one more thing?' Mokuba ask shyly.

'Can you tell me if Yugi somehow had any feelings for anyone?' Mokuba stare at the beautiful sunset as he says it.

'I will.' Joey tears came out. He was about to pull the trigger until Mokuba phone ring. Mokuba quickly pick it up.

'Brother, what's wrong?' Mokuba asks.

'Where are you? Come home immediately.' Kaiba order Mokuba.

'I'm fine and I'm with Joey right….' Joey shoots the gun before Mokuba can say another word. Joey watch as Mokuba fell down to the river. He wipes his tears.

'Mokuba! Answer me!' Kaiba shouted at the edge of the phone. He just heard a gun shoot.

Joey picks up the phone and throws it into the river. He then walk away like nothing had happen but he's heart was in pain. Mokuba was so kind to him but he kills Mokuba. He thought Mokuba as a little brother and he was small and he reminds him a lot of Shizuka.

'Are you going to kill me, Kaiba?' Joey smiles as his breath the fresh air. 'I wonder what death will feel like. Will I go to hell after what I have done for these five years?'

Joey knew he can no longer can go back home, Mokuba told Kaiba that he is with him so he will be the first suspect. Joey then books a cheap hotel. This is the only place he can think off to stay for the night. Then make a run away.

'Sorry Kaiba, I'm sorry.' Joey curls into a ball. He was cold at the same time he was hurt and guilty. 'I'm so sorry.'

Kaiba was sitting on his chair like a dead zombie. He can't believe of what he just heard, he try to call Mokuba a lot of times but it somehow got disconnect.

'Please tell me he's alright.' Kaiba grip his hand tight and pray. 'Please don't let him be the one who cause this.'

'Joey….' Shizuka voice suddenly appears. Joey was shock to see his dead sister was standing in front of him.

'Do you love me?' She smile which is very creepy.

Joey didn't answer and just stand there. Look at his little sister that he love so much but there's something different about her. He smile disappear and she was biting her lips and dark red blood came out. Blood came out from her eyes and mouth too.

'Shizuka… What happen to you?' Joey asks as his eyes were getting wider and wider.

'I thought you only love Me.' she screams and ran toward Joey. Joey scream louder than he ever before seeing blood were getting darker.

Joey opens his eyes and breathes loudly. He had the scariest dream just now.

'I have to get out.' Joey ran out from the hotel but something unexpected happen. Kaiba was in front of the entrance and say out the language that he knew very well.

'Ich nehme dich mit mir.' It means that I'm taking you with me.

'Was wollten Sie?' Joey reply.

'Komm mit mir.' Kaiba reach out his hand. Du bist der einzige, den ich jetzt habe.

'Kaiba….' Joey tears came out. Question keeps repeating in his head. Why did Kaiba want him, didn't he know that he's the one who kill Mokuba.


	7. You Belong With Me

-You Belong With Me-

'I kill your brother.' Joey confesses as he let his tears came out freely.

'I know.' Kaiba reply as he takes his time to take each steps toward Joey.

'I kill your only family.' Joey said as he looks down. 'I kill Mokuba.'

'I know.' Kaiba says it again. He looks at Joey who is sobbing and his eyes were red and his face is pale.

'Joey…. You're the only one I had left. You're the only person that can keep me standing.' Kaiba rub Joey head. 'So I can't lose you.' he kiss Joey forehead.

'Aren't you mad, don't you feel like killing me?' Joey whole body was trembling with guilt. 'Don't you love your little brother?'

'I do.' Kaiba pat Joey back.

Joey expects that Kaiba will thinking about avenge Mokuba but it was the other way around.

'Kill me, just ill me.' Joey grab a hold of Kaiba as he is feeling about to fall down. 'I make a lot of sins for five years. I don't deserve to live.'

Kaiba carry Joey in his arms. Kaiba whisper some soft word to Joey.

'Close your eyes. I will take you away from this problem as soon as you awake.' Joey closes his eyes as Kaiba told him too.

Kaiba carry Joey to his limo and rest Joey head on his laps as they gone inside. Kaiba gently wipe away Joey tears.

'I won't let you destroy yourself Joey. You had much better future than this.' Kaiba said showing his sympathy eye towards Joey. 'Take responsibility on Joey. In return for my brother life, I will have you in return.'

Otogi was cleaning the front yard and sigh. He never likes to work hard since his waste all his time on gambling. He then looks as the limo that Kaiba was in arrives at the front door. Quickly he takes his position to spy on Kaiba. He was shock to see Kaiba was carrying Joey with him.

'He never fails to surprise me and why is Kaiba carrying Joey?' Otogi smile as his curiosity rise up. 'Wonder what boss will say if I tell him about this.'

Kaiba lay Joey down on his bed instead of the guest room since he scares that Joey might be thinking of running away. He sits at the edge of the bed and look at Joey who is sleeping peacefully. He looks around Joey and put his hand inside the pocket slowly and carefully since he doesn't want to wake Joey up. He takes out a knife.

'Does he have a gun?' Kaiba was about to check where it is hiding until he heard some mumbling sound.

He quickly turn to Joey thought Joey was awake, it was relieved to see that Joey is just sleep talking.

'Stop…' Joey says softly. Kaiba came closer to Joey since he was worry that Joey was sweating. 'I'm sorry…' Joey said. Kaiba took his hand.

'I love you so please don't hurt me.' Kaiba eyes were wide open.

'Who are you dreaming about?' Kaiba shake Joey to wake him up. 'Wake up.' He said.

'Shizuka… Why are you doing this?" Joey say and Kaiba stop.

Joey remembers that name. It was Joey little sister. She dies years ago. If he's correct she was being murder and Joey was the only witness at the crime scene.

'Joey what happen? What actually happen at the day that your little sister was being murder?'

*Flashback*

'Big brother, come on. We're going to miss the shooting star.' Shizuka said as she pulls her brother up the hill.

'Wait for me Shizuka. We have been walking for a long time.' Say Joey as he's trying to catch up.

They both walk up together and they arrive at the top. Shizuka take her seat on the big rock and look up the sky.

'The sunset is so beautiful.' Shizuka say as she was amazing the beauty and as she looks at the ocean which is reflecting the sunlight.

'It is isn't it?' Joey sat next to her. Shizuka hold Joey hand and she blush.

'We're like a couple rights now aren't we?' Shizuka look at her brother. 'I wish we can get marry someday.'

Joey just laughs. He thought that it was a joke.

'I will marry you so you better grow up soon.' Joey smile and Shizuka smile back.

'I love you big brother.' She gives her brother a kiss. Joey was surprise and scolds her sister. 'Don't do it again Shizuka.'

Shizuka look sadly on the ground. 'I thought you like it.'

They both seated silently until the night come. Joey had turn on his flashlight so he can see in the dark, Shizuka seated more closely to her brother.

'The shooting stars, ready to make your wish.' Joey asks excitedly as he looks around to spot the first shooting stars.

'Brother can I ask you a question?' Shizuka ask as she lean on her brother shoulder.

'What is it Shizuka?' Joey says as he still looking around.

'Can you stop loving other than me? I hate it when you keep telling me that you love our parents and want to try to help them.' Shizuka say as she shows her long face. 'Is not your fault our family has a big debt.'

Joey pat his sister head and sigh.

'I know that but if the debt still hasn't pay off, mom and dad will divorce and we will be separate. I can't let that happen.' Shizuka stand up and walk near the cliff.

'Shizuka it's dangerous!' Joey shouts as he stops Shizuka from walking any further.

'Let's run away brother. I hate leaving with those old folks; they always fight and didn't care about our feeling. Let's run away Joey, somewhere far away where nobody can hurt us.'

Shizuka put her hand around Joey and rest her head on his chest.

'I love you big brother….. I don't care if those old folk die, I only need you.' Joey pushes his sister away.

'Shizuka don't say that. They're our parents and they born us into this world. I can't believe you say something this cruel.' Joey disappointed to hear his little sister says that.

Shizuka show an angry expression and start to act wildly.

'How many times I have to tell you that I hate them? Look at me Joey, Only me! I don't want to share you with others.' Joey watch as he sister pulls her hair like crazy. She looks at her brother and starts to laugh.

'I love you so don't look at someone else.' Shizuka pull Joey with force. 'Let's die together brother!'

'Stop, stop it!' Joey pushes Shizuka down from the cliff. 'Shizuka!' Joey screams as he watches Shizuka fell into the ocean.

After that accident, Joey was scare to tell everyone the truth. He lie that someone murder Shizuka and he had been curse by his own little sister to never fall in love. After Joey realized he had been curse, he stop hanging out with his friend after school and spent more time on work which involve killing.

'Shizuka, what can I do to make you forgive me.'

*End Flashback*

Joey woke up from his deep sleep. He heard typing sound which sound very familiar.

'Joey you're awake?' Kaiba ask as he stop typing and look at Joey to see his condition.

'Why am I still alive?' Joey asks as he covers his face with his hands. 'You didn't hate me? You're weird Kaiba.'

Kaiba walk toward Joey and check Joey temperature as he places his hand on Joey forehead.

'Would you mind telling me where your boss is?' Kaiba asks. Joey shakes his head and smile.

'What will I gain if I tell you? You will kill me after right?' Kaiba just stay in his face with no expression. 'I guess I'm wrong? Look Kaiba, I'm not telling you if I do the boss will target me as the number one enemy.' Joey lied since he knew his boss won't do that to him.

'I'm doing this for your own good, tell me or I have to use the drug on you.' Joey want to push Kaiba away but suddenly his body is feeling weak.

'Now all my training on combats had gone to waste.' Joey curse himself. 'Kaiba….. let me go.'

Kaiba shake his head, he place he touch Joey neck and touch the wound that haven't heal yet.

'What is the reason for you to still be working with them? Tell me Joey so I can help you. Trust my words Joey, I will make you happy so please be by my side. Leave them, you deserve better Joey, you deserve a second chance to lead a better life.' Kaiba try to sound trustworthy so he can easily manipulate Joey.

'Marik sama had been there a lot for me. I can't disappoint him now, I owe him' Kaiba hold Joey hand and hold it tightly.

'Are you telling me you want to belong to him, that's not happiness Joey? It's like prison.' Kaiba keep pursuing Joey, Joey just lay and listen.

'Can you really give me happiness?' Joey asks and Kaiba quickly answer yes. 'Kiss me.'

Joey pull Kaiba toward him and their lips touches each other. As they kiss Joey look beside him and he saw his little sister beside him. Then she faded away, Joey suddenly realized what this mean. He started to have feelings for Kaiba.

'Joey… will you be mine?' Kaiba kiss Joey forhead and lick Joey ears. Joey just purr in pleasure.

'I'm yours.' Joey answers as his smile. He smile of happiness that he hasn't show for many years.


	8. She Appear For Him

-She appear for him-

Marik was looking at the bags that are put near the wall. He will have to start his plan to sooner than he thought. It's all because he heard that Joey is under Kaiba custody so he had to gather as much powerful people as possible if Kaiba decide to attack him.

'He thinks he can get away with this! Fuck him!' Marik push the chair hard. He then hit the wall with all his force and the wall creak. Marik was waiting for a call from one of his spy, he send to work secretly at Kaiba mansion and gather information and plan for him.

'If he ever dares to touch Joey, I will kill him with my bare hand if I have too.'

Marik take out the car key from his pocket. He presses a button that's underneath the table.

'Bring my things to the airport and leave without me.' Marik say as he walks out.

'Boss, we can't leave….' Then a bomb explodes and destroys the whole building. Marik was safe from the explosion since he jump out from the window and landed safely on the tree.

'What now?' Marik look up at the old building, he get in his car and drive in high speed. He checks the mirror just in case someone follows him.

'It seems that Kaiba Corporation won't be the only threat I have to face.' Marik says as he arrives at the t junction. He look around and smile, he can sees that three black cars are behind him

'People this day don't know what they're doing.' Marik quickly make a quick u turn and take out his gun. As he drives he shoot the tire for one of the three cars. 'I will kill you when I got time.' Then Marik drove fast like he's in a race. He had to plan what his next move will be and take back Joey.

Kaiba is watching Joey that is resting on his laps.

Kaiba brush Joey smooth hair with his fingers.

'Kaiba…..' Joey says softly as he just woke up.

'What is it?' Kaiba say as he tries to smile.

Joey looks at Kaiba face. He smiles back but keeps seeing his sister face. He knew what about to happen to Kaiba.

'What's going to happen to me?' Joey asks.

'You will live a new life with me. Take responsibility on Mokuba death.'

Kaiba look sadly at Joey, Joey touches Kaiba face and whisper his sorry. Kaiba took his hand and let his tears came out. The tears touch Joey face.

'Your tears are warm.' Joey said as he wipes the tears away.

'Kaiba, do you know that I got curse.' Kaiba shake his head. 'I must never fall in love or…'

'Or what…?' Kaiba ask curiously.

'Everyone I love will die so if I fell in love with you.' Kaiba stay silent for awhile to wait for Joey to continue. 'You will die.'

'My parents, a girl that I use to date all die because of the same reason. It's all because I love them. Do you still want to love me Kaiba? You can kill me before it happens.' Joey sit up and sited on Joey lap.

'So, all this time you're in pain.' Kaiba pull Joey toward him. Joey let himself being pull and being kiss. He never thought that he will kiss someone else other than Marik.

He pushes Kaiba as he suddenly remembers about Marik. 'I'm sorry….' Kaiba ignore what Joey just did and continue kissing him. He then push Joey on the bed.

'Do you still remember the first time we meet?' Kaiba as he hold Joey wrist with his right hand and touch Joey cheek with his other hand.

'Do you know how cute you are?' Joey giggle since he never thought Joey will call him cute.

'We use to fight and I wonder why you in love with me.' Joey asks as Kaiba lay beside him.

'You might not remember but it happen a long time ago. It was when my real parents are still alive back then and I got lost in the forest as I was chasing the frog.

*Flashback*

'Which way did I come from again?' Kaiba say as he was worry the sun were setting down. He sure that he's family will be worry about him.

Kaiba walk and walk but there's still no sign about his parents.

'Good thing Mokuba stay behind or he ends up lost like me.' Kaiba try to shout for help but he keep hearing echoes and he give up.

'I'm scare.' Kaiba sit on the ground. He cries and was scare at the same time.

'Why are you crying?' say a voice.

Kaiba turn around and saw a blond guy standing beside him smiling.

'You're lost?' the boy asks. 'I'm Katsuya Jounouchi. What's your name?'

'I'm Kaiba.' He looks at Joey and blush, Joey look so cute and he never expect to see someone cuter than his little brother Mokuba.

'Are you from the villa?' Joey asks as he show Kaiba where he should go.

'Yeah I am. You seem to be very similar to this place.' Kaiba say as he carefully watches his step so he won't trip.

'Of course I am. This is because me and my sister always go here if our house is complete mess. We always watch star together near the cliff.' Joey pointed at the highest cliff.

'Well this is far as I can go. See you later.' Say Joey as they had arrived at Kaiba villa.

'Wait, how can I repay you?' Joey shakes his head.

'I don't want anything. I got to go; my sister is waiting for me.'

Kaiba quickly stop him. He pulls Joey close to him and gives him a kiss at the cheek.

'I hope you accept it.' Kaiba say as his blush. Joey also blushes and nodded. He then walks away quickly. Kaiba watch as Joey gone from his sight, he was about to walk into his villa until he feel something is looking at him. He turns around and catches a sight of a girl with long hair. Even though it's only for a second he knew the girl was somehow was angry.

'Who's she?' Kaiba say.

*End flashback*

'So does that mean love in first sight? I'm surprise to hear that you had such a good memory.' Joey laughs.

'I can finally be with you, we were so far away but now we are together again.' Kaiba kiss Joey forehead. 'Go and sleep now. We don't have much time left.'

'What did you mean?' Joey asks.

Kaiba look at Joey with sadness and then he smile. 'Something is about to happen.' Kaiba press the syringe and Joey quickly pull Kaiba sleeve.

'Kaiba! What are doing?' then Joey fell in deep sleep. Joey let go of Kaiba sleeve, kaiba walk out from the room and his secretary is standing there beside the door while crossing her arms.

'Would you mind telling me why we shouldn't hand him over to the police?' She asks.

'I love him.' Kaiba glare at her.

'Mr. Kaiba, I knew you love him but he sell weapons to our enemies. He should be sent to the police. Or you have forgotten that they are making war with us.'

'I never forget.' Kaiba ask as he takes out his phone. 'That is why we need Joey to end this war since the leader had the same feelings for him.'

'You're using him as a pawn.' She smiles wider. 'This is great, we can stop this war between us and them.'

'That's why I can't let anyone knew my plan. You're a traitor aren't you?' Kaiba smirk as he pointed Joey gun at her.

'How did you know?' she asks as she takes a step back.

'Easy, you didn't kill Joey even though you and I the only one who knew who Joey is.'

Kaiba shoot her multiply times. To make sure she's actually dead. He didn't knew if she wear any bulletproof vest.

'Now… It's time to see Marik.' Kaiba didn't realize a ghostly girl was looking behind him.

'My brother, my precious brother, stay away from him. 'The ghostly girl said. 'He's mine….'


	9. I will, I must, I had to

-I will, I must, I had to… -

Kaiba had arrived at the place he was suppose to be meeting with the president of Japan.

'Kaiba, please have a sit.' The president shows Kaiba to his seat.

Kaiba seat down and put a bag on the table.

'We had agreed to give you all the gunpowder and guns as much as you need. Also the plane and soldiers are ready to join the fight.' Kaiba says.

The president looks inside the bag and take out some paper.

'How did you get this information? We can use this! We might win!' The president smiles and looks at each of the paper. He really can count on Kaiba on this stuff.

'I get it from a very useful person. As we agree, I will give you this in return I want someone from the arms dealer to be forgiven for betraying his own country Japan.'

The president was shock and look directly at Kaiba.

'Are you joking with me, there's no reason to forgive people who betray this country.' He slams the table. 'That kind of people should be sent to execution than being forgiven.'

'Kaiba sigh, he tries to think of how to change the president mind.

'I will give you the Kaiba Corporation.' Kaiba say.

The president was shock. Kaiba just sacrifice his only source of money to him.

'Is that person really should be forgiven?' The president leans at the chair.

'Yes….' Kaiba answer shortly.

The president hand over the paper to Kaiba, he smiles.

'Consider it done, that person will be forgiven and…' he stood up and walks over to watch outside from his office. 'You can keep the Kaiba Corporation and don't make me regret this.

'Thank you.' Kaiba smile as he was relieve that Joey will be alright from the punishment of the law.

At Kaiba mansion, Otogi is trying to find the room where Joey was kept. At first he thought Joey was kept in the room that can be lock from outside but then again… Kaiba doesn't seem too cruel to do that to Joey.

He keep searching and search but he was too tired to walk anymore.

'This is why I hate mansion. They don't have two or three rooms but a hundred. Curse you Kaiba….' As Otogi keep complaining he suddenly feel a chill from behind.

'Otogi…' a girl voice was heard and Otogi is shivering.

'Yes….' Otogi answer as he looks back but there's nothing there. 'I must be too tired.' Otogi say as he looks back in front.

His eyes were wide open to see a girl with blood all over her. Her band closes her eyes to be seen but Otogi can figure what behind the bang. That girl doesn't have eyes. The girl hair was messy and wet. The girl smile as she walk toward Otogi.

'Don't hurt me!' Otogi shout as he covers his face. 'I'm too young to die.'

'I won't hurt you; I just need your body for awhile.' The girl places her hand on Otogi shoulder. 'It's only for awhile.'

'My body….?' Otogi say confusedly. He then begins screaming as the girl approach him. Before he fainted he hears she said. 'I'm coming brother.'

The girl has posses Otogi body. She moves her hand and Otogi body react to it as he moves his hand too. She stands up and again Otogi body reacts to it. Lastly she tries to speak and voice came out.

Then she takes a walk forward slowly, another step and another. She walks all the way to Kaiba room, where Joey is. She opens the door and sees Joey lying down on the bed.

'Joey….' She says.

She walks and stand beside the bed, looking at her brother. She touches his face and tears came out.

'I had finally able to touch you again.'

Joey eyes is moving, she waited and waited until Joey finally open wide his eyes. Joey look up and surprise to see Otogi was crying but there something different. Joey tries to say something but his mouth seems to be so heavy. He uses all energy he can gather to say that word.

'Who are you?' Joey asks weakly.

She smiles and carries Joey with Otogi arms.

'Let's see stars.' She says as she carries Joey out from the room. Joey closes his eyes since he's too tired to begin with. Maybe it has something to do with the thing that Kaiba just give him.

'Shizuka…' Joey says as he closes. 'You came back.'

Joey remembers the day she pushes Shizuka. When Shizuka say she love him but he reject her love without thinking twice. This is his punishment, he thought. This is his entire fault to begin with.

Kaiba was at the waterfall, the place he and Marik was supposed to meet. As he was waiting he suddenly heard a loud voice coming toward him. It was Marik on his motorbike.

'It's nice to see you for the first time, Kaiba.' Marik says as he takes out his helmet and let his hair wet with sweat.

'You had plan to betray your own country.' Kaiba says as he takes out a letter. 'In this letter already prove anything. You will be taken to prison for your whole life unless you decide not to sell any weapon to those people.'

Marik laugh and put his helmet at the site of the motorbike.

'Why should I do that? I don't see that you have any power to do that.'

It's Kaiba turn to laugh. Marik throw a glare at him.

'Why are you laughing?'

'You might never think of this but I had someone precious that you love.'

'Don't tell me.' Marik say as he grips his fist.

'I have Joey under my custody.'

'Do you have any prove that you have Joey?'

Kaiba throw a gun at Marik. Marik pick it up, it was light so there's no bullet inside.

'I think you might know what that gun is. That gun is special made for Joey.' Kaiba smile like the smile of victory. 'That gun that you personally give to Joey.'

Marik kneel and face the ground.

'Is….. Is he safe?'

Kaiba nodded.

'He is, now would you mind telling me about ….'

'I'll tell you everything!' Marik shouted. 'Just don't hurt Joey or I'll send all my underlings to kill you.'

Kaiba smile, he knew Marik was in his weak point right now so he can't think straight and he will knew what he need.

'Tell me, about Shizuka.'

Marik raise his head. He was surprise that Kaiba mention her name.

'The girl who kills anyone that Joey fell in love with.'

'Yes, and she will the next one to be kill.'

Joey open his eyes again to see that Otogi was sitting beside him. They both are leaning against the tree trunk.

'You're awake.' She said as she turn to look at Joey. 'I was worry that you might miss the sunset.

Joey didn't say anything back, he just look front and see the skies is turning orange in color. It's the same as those years ago and the last time he sees his sister alive.

'The sunset…..' Joey says as he pointed at the direction. 'It's beautiful.'

She quickly agree with Joey, 'Joey, I'm glad you remember. After this we can be together again I'm so happy. We both can be like before, before that accident happen.'

She held Joey hand.

'I'm too happy I can cry.' Joey pat Otogi head, even though the head is not his sister it's still his sister inside.

'I love you.' she says as she kisses Joey cheek. 'I love you so much brother.'

'That's right….' Joey kisses her cheek. 'This time, this time we will be together.'

She just smiles and pulls her brother up.

'This time, both of us will go together.' Joey saw the cliff and pain memories are coming back to him.

'I'm going to jump?' Joey asks.

'Of course not, brother.' she hug her brother hand tightly and smile. 'We're going there together.'

'What did you mean?' Joey asks.

'Our soul will be together till death. Together forever.'


	10. Joey! Live or Dead!

-Joey! Live or dead!-

What does Joey want? Will he decide to live as a spirit like his sister?

Does Kaiba know where Joey is?

Will Marik get Joey heart before this story end?

'What should I do?' Joey says.

'Joey, I had promise you so I won't let you suffer anymore.' Kaiba say as he run down the hill.

'Please be alright Joey.' Marik says as his ride in high speed. He was being chase be the police and helipcopters.

Author: To tell you the truth I actually had different version to this story and I was surprise that my story was change and Kaiba isn't dead yet. So….. I hope you like it.

'Shizuka…. I… I.'

'Do you want me to die alone again? Do you really hate me that much brother?'

'That's not it! I love you because you're my sister and there's nothing more to that. How much you have to kill until you feel satisfied. You're making me suffering.'

'I can't believe you're so selfish brother. You don't understand my feelings for you.'

'Your feelings is not love, it's call selfish. You haven't change, not one bit.'

'Brother!'

'Stay away!' Joey screams.

Shizuka soul came out from Otogi body and choking Joey tightly. Joey fell to the ground hard and try to push Shizuka away but human can't touch spirits.

'I hate you! How dare you reject my love?'

'How much I have to teel you you're feeling is not love.' Joey didn't give up, he try to fight over.

'Shizuka!' Joey screams. Shizuka step back and glare at her brother.

'I don't know if this will work but I had no choice. Shizuka…. I hate you.'

Shizuka screams and scratch her face with anger. Just like Joey dream blood was coming out from her eyes and mouth. Her nail broke, her hair is a mess and everything covered with her dark blood.

'AH!' She screams.

'I hate you.' Joey repeats again. Even though he knew his breaking his little sister heart but this is the only way to gain his freedom.

'Sorry Shizuka but this is for your own good. I will tell you how I feel, never once I love you.'

'That's a lie!' Shizuka shouted. 'You love me, you always do. You can't hate me, there's no way.'

She keeps screaming and screaming, the sky was getting darker and Joey look around if there's anyone there.

'Shizuka, if I meant to die now. I will die by myself if this takes to get rid of you!'

Joey ran toward the cliff, Shizuka shouted and begging but it was ignore. As he was running suddenly…..

Kaiba stop him, he leg was being shoot.

'Kaiba…..why?' Joey fell down; he was this close to die.

Kaiba walk toward him and look at Joey legs. He roll it up and tie a cloth at his leg.

'It's good thing Marik told me about this place I was shock that you're disappear.' Kaiba then turn and stare at Shizuka. She's not like Kaiba had imagine. She was covered in blood and her face is terribly scarier than ghost.

'You're Shizuka….. You're Joey little sister.'

'Kaiba…. It's your entire fault. Because of you my brother….'

She flew toward them, Kaiba didn't move and his eyes show no fears.

'Kaiba!' Joey scream, he doesn't want to see Kaiba die just like his parents.

'Joey, do you want Shizuka to be gone.' Kaiba turn to look back at Joey.

Joey closes his eyes. 'Yes…'

All of a sudden Joey can feel something piercing his heart, something sharp, painful and it's slowly entering him. Joey open his eyes and stuttered, Kaiba was holding a knife. Kaiba didn't show any expression, Joey scream in pain. He didn't push Kaiba away, he doesn't know why but chose to let Kaiba do as he wish.

'Brother!' Shizuka shouted as she hold her chest. She kneel as if she's the one that was being pierce by the knife.

'As expected, you fuse with your brother.' Kaiba deepen the knife at Joey. Shizuka cough and blood came out.

'Curse you!' Kaiba smile as Shizuka said that.

'To bad you'll die before you can put any curse on me.'

Suddenly a boy appears from the ground. He holds Shizuka from the back. Shizuka try to break free but the boy had somehow made her weak. He then walks toward the cliff. Before he jumps with Shizuka he smile at Kaiba and say his last words.

'Goodbye brother.' Then Mokuba jump down, while Shizuka scream in pain

'What did you know? Mokuba is still here for me.'

Kaiba quickly take out the knife. Blood keep coming out, Kaiba try to stop the blood by covering the wounded spot with his hand.

'Joey stays with me!' Joey doesn't close your eyes.'

Joey cough and he had stop screaming. His eyes didn't open but he is still breathing, it's feeling like a miracle. He can breathe very steadily. The pain is going away.

'Kaiba….' Joey says. 'Is everything going to be alright now?'


	11. Your Choice

-Your Choice.-

Kaiba smiles to see Joey woke up. Joey look at Kaiba into his eyes, thinking what to say to break the silence.

'Next time, don't stab me.' Joey says. Kaiba laugh as he heard it. he kiss Joey forhead.

'I won't, I promise.'

'I don't trust you.'

'Why not, what do you want me to do to make you believe me?'

'You could ride the pony and wear girl clothes while singing.'

Kaiba frown.

'Just kidding, even I won't do that.'

They both look at each other for awhile. Joey try to sit up but Kaiba just show his glare, Joey knew it's a sign for him just to lie down but Joey decide to just ignore it.

'How long did I pass out?' Joey asks as he walks toward the window to look outside.

'You might be surprise if I say this.'

Is it three days, a week or a few months?'

Kaiba walk close to Joey and stood at a spot where he knew that the sunlight will shine at him. Joey can see him clearly now. His face is different, like he's look older, there's a sight of beard underneath his chin. Good thing he shave it since Joey can't imagine he had long beard. Kaiba body seems more muscular, his hair seems a little longer than usual, his face is more handsome.

'How long….. How long is it?' Joey asks as he keeps looking at Kaiba.

'It's been six years you're in coma. You don't have to worry I made sure that nobody know you're here so you will be safe.'

'How is Marik?'

Kaiba look away looking little bit guilty.

'He dies as he tries to run away from the police. Some of his underline commits suicide, and because of his death no war happens since nobody provide weapon for them.'

Joey walk toward the mirror that is hanging on the wall and look at his reflection. His face is quite different from what he remembers; his face is pale and skinny. His hair is long until it reaches his shoulder, he look at his finger. There's only bone and skin.

'I feel like a zombie.'

'Don't worry; you will be back to normal if you eat right like years ago. Don't worry about your friends and relative, I just told them that you're oversea having a new job.'

'I see.' Joey looks away from the mirror. 'What do I have to do now?'

Kaiba place his arms around Joey.

'Those will yours to decide.' He whispers at Joey ears.

'You…. What if I choose that I want to start a new life far away?'

'That will be yours to decide. If you choose to stay with me, I won't let you go even if you regret it. If you choose to go, I will let you leave and I won't look for you and we become complete stranger.'

'You're not making it easy for me.'

'I know so please…. Be happy of what you will choose.'

Kaiba give Joey a kiss before left him alone at the hospital room. Joey sit down on the bed, he stretch his arm and yawn.

'My choice huh…' Joey sighs.

He takes the remote control and turn on the television. He switch channel to another to find something to watch. There's carton, weather report, drama and old drama. He turn it off since it's been half an hour and he can't find the right one.

'I'm bored.'

Joey lay down on his bed, he look at the door and was thinking.

Should I walk out, should I stay? Will I make the right decision?

'I love you Kaiba from the bottom of my heart. I love you so much, you help me from the curse that I thought won't be lifted. You are everything for me.'

He chuckle.

'I never thought that the day for me to love a person that I use to call Moneybags. I wonder if he'll call me mutt again just like the old time.'

Joey closes his eyes.

'Kaiba….. Can I sleep a little longer? Can I keep those precious memories and won't forget about it? Can I?'

Kaiba enter Joey room to see how's he's going.

'Joey, I got some food for you just in case you're hungry.' Kaiba enter with a smile while carry tray of food.

He drop it as he was shock to see Joey disappear. There's no one in that room, Kaiba stare at the folded paper on the table. He took it and take it open it.

'Idiot…..' Kaiba said as he sighs. 'You want to leave that much.'

Kaiba tore the paper into pieces and let it fell down on the ground.

'From now on… Just like I said before, we are now nothing more than strangers.'

Kaiba can feel one of his tears drop.

'I love you mutt.'

Joey stood up on the hill; look down at a building that he was kept for six years.

'Goodbye and hope to see you again. I will remember you till the end since you're my last love and the one who give me a new life.'


	12. The End

-The End-

Joey was painting a picture at his studio just like every day. He is an artist and a very successful one; he uses the name of Osada as a pen name just in case for his safety. His in America right now and it has been like two years after he last saw Kaiba.

'Alright!' Joey says happily. 'It's finish.'

He had just finished painting a face of a man that was requested by his customer. It was tiring to paint different things everyday but that's his job. If it isn't for his ability to paint, he would end up as a beggar. He remembers his sweet life in the expensive apartment when he is working for Marik. Before Marik death, he never tells Marik how he grateful for him to help him but now….

Joey look at his watch, he quickly ran out from his studio.

'I can't be late, I got another job.'

Joey ran to the location where he supposes to go. He was hired to paint a picture of a new chairman for a certain company. He arrives at the building and walks inside with his other supplies.

'I'm Osada, I was request to come here by the chairman.' Joey said at the counter.

'He is waiting for you at the 30th floor.'

Joey was about to walk toward the lift until the women at the counter stop him.

'Are you dating someone? Want to date me? Please don't tell me you had a girlfriend?'

Joey just laugh, this had been like more than a hundred times that people confess since he got in America. He follows Kaiba advice to eat right and now he's more handsome than he ever remember.

'Sorry, I had feelings for someone else.'

The girl look disappointed as Joey walk away leaving her from her sight. Joey enters the lift. He stand in the lift, it takes a long time since he's going to the 30th floor. Suddenly the lift stop as it reaches halfway to Joey destination.

'Why does it have to happen to me?'

Joey presses the emergency button.

'How may I be able to help you?'

'I'm trap in the lift at 16th floor. Can you get me out from here?'

'We will come to rescue you immediately. Right now, please stay calm.'

Joey sits down waiting for help to come.

'Sorry Kaiba.' Joey says it softly. 'I still got trouble in my new life.'

Kaiba was walking toward his office, until he suddenly find some of his workers walking in pack toward the lift.

'What's going on?' Kaiba ask to one of his workers.

'There's someone trap in the lift so we getting him out.'

'Something like this happen on my first week here.' Kaiba walk toward where the accident happens. 'As an owner to this place it's polite for me to send my apologies.'

The door open, Kaiba was ready to say usual words from his mouth. Instead his eyes were wide open and he froze.

'You….' He says in shock.

Joey pointed at Kaiba face even though it's not polite but he did it.

'Kaiba! What are you doing here?' Joey says in shock. People are looking at both of them in curiosity and suspicious feeling.

Kaiba laugh, he never laughs so hard since Joey gone.

'I'm the chairman; I'm the one who should ask what you're doing here.'

Joey was stunned.

'You're the chairman that hire me.'

Kaiba pull Joey back to the lift, Joey stuttered. As the door was close, Kaiba hold both of Joey shoulder so Joey can't run.

'Hey, didn't we agree to become strangers.' Joey blushes; they're so close to each other.

'I'm Kaiba, nice to be meeting you.' Kaiba introduce himself, Joey blink a few times.

'I already knew you….'

Kaiba just smiles.

'It's nice to know that I'm popular, what's your name?'

Joey chuckle, he realized what Kaiba is doing.

'I'm Osada, the person you hire to draw you. Well Osada is just a pen name.'

Kaiba lips touches Joey lips. He kisses him.

'I feel in love in first sight.'

Joey hugs Kaiba tightly, missing the warmth. 'Me too.' He said as he kisses Kaiba back. 'I love you.'

Kaiba and Joey walk out as they arrive at Kaiba office, they both sited down at the couch. Kaiba office is way too big, it's bigger than Joey living room.

'We're no longer stranger right?' Joey asks.

Kaiba put his right hand around Joey, while Joey lean onto his shoulder. It was a very odd silent.

'Joey, how's your new life. Are you happy?' Kaiba ask breaking the silent.

'Yes.'

'You eat right?'

'Yes.'

'Are you still single?'

'Yes and why are you asking me yes and no question?'

'It's been a long time since I haven't seen you. So I should take this opportunity to know you better.'

'Well, I also want to know you better too.'

'Find out yourself. I won't tell you anything.'

'You're mean.'

Kaiba jump on top of Joey, Joey was surprise as Kaiba was on top of him again.

'What are you doing?' Joey asks.

'You're very slow for a former dealer. I thought you will know right away if we're in this position.'

Joey sighs.

'I think began to regret something but I can't put it in words.'

'I think it will be too late once you said it.'

They both laugh, and then kiss but this time this kiss is from people who knew that their love won't be apart from each other. Their love is stronger than ever and this time there's no curse created from the dead. Their love grown every second, every hour and forever until death separate them.

This is the end for the story of Joey and Kaiba love.


End file.
